Of Gamecubes
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: L can't find Sakura and Light and begins to imagine the worst. LxSakura, Sequel to "Of Birthdays".


Of Gamecubes

L was a little confused. He had seen Sakura this morning, but after that she had disappeared. And Light was missing too. This was a little upsetting and worrying to one such as L, considering that only a short time ago he had thought that Sakura was cheating on him with Light. Now those thoughts began to wander around in his mind again, and he was starting to freak himself out.

_'Relax, Ryuzaki,' _He told himself. _'Nothing is going on. Sakura is probably just sleeping somewhere or maybe she accidentally got locked in a closet. And Light is also probably sleeping somewhere, or locked in a closet. But what if they're both locked in a closet? What if they're locked in the same closet? What if they're doing things in the closet? What if...' _He had to stop his train of thought, or else he was going to give himself a panic attack.

Actually, scratch that; he already had a panic attack.

"I'll be back," he muttered to the rest of the Task Force as he rose from his chair and headed down one of the hallways. He was going to search through every closet in the whole building until he found either one of them. Or both. Hopefully he wouldn't find them together in a closet. Or together anywhere, for that matter.

L paused when he heard muffled shouts coming from one of the side rooms. He stopped outside the door and leaned against it so that his ear rested on the wood. Words drifted out towards him.

"Ouch! Light-kun, be more gentle!"

"I am being gentle!"

L's eyes widened with horror at what he was hearing.

"I mean it, okay? You're being too rough – ouch! I said not to do that!"

"Oh, shut up already! I'm not being too rough. Just quit moving. If you'd stay still this wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Well, excuse me, but this was your idea in the first place."

There was a little more silence, which was broken every now and then by grunts or moans. And then L heard Sakura's voice.

"Harder, Light, I said harder!"

"I am doing it hard! I can't go any harder!"

"Yes you can! Come on, move it already – push harder!"

L almost fainted right there from the horror at what he was hearing. Not only that, but he was sad and angry that Sakura would cheat on him like this.

"Ahhh! Light, your fingers are _cold!_ Don't touch me there; your fingers are too damn cold!"

"Well if you'd just relax and stop moving then maybe I wouldn't have to touch you!"

"Light, don't you dare touch me – AHHH!"

Sakura broke off in a shriek and that was when L burst in through the door. He had had enough and now it was time to expose them. But he, along with Sakura and Light, stopped dead when he shoved the door open. Light and Sakura were sprawled out on the couch, with Light slightly on top of Sakura he had a Gamecube controller in one hand and had another controller in the other. Sakura held on to the second controller, and it was obvious that Light had been trying to wrestle it from her hands. They both paused and looked over at L, and Sakura frowned.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing? You could have knocked. And, if you had wanted to play, you could have asked." L twitched slightly and gestured towards the two of them. It was at that moment that they seemed to realize what position they were in, and with a shriek Sakura shoved at Light who leaped back and away from her. "What did you – wait, you couldn't have thought that we were-" Light spluttered, pointing from himself to Sakura. "You're kidding me! You can't have thought that we were....ugh!"

L shook his head slowly. "We were just playing Gamecube, this new racing game that I got. You're supposed to hit the button really hard to make the car move and Light wasn't doing it right! And then when I tried to show him how to do it he tried to take my controller so that he would win, because he's a sore looser. And he has really freaking cold hands! And before that, he wasn't being very gentle with the controller. I told him he was being too rough."

Sakura looked innocently at Ryuzaki, who sighed and realized his mistake. His girlfriend hadn't been cheating on him at all...she had been playing Gamecube. "I can't believe that you think I would be cheating on you," She pouted, coming over and hugging Ryuzaki. He sighed again. "I'm sorry. You're right." Sakura released him and leaned back. "So do you want to play?"

---Later---

Light finished with his current report and glanced around to look for Ryuzaki so that he could give him the report. But to his surprise the detective was nowhere to be found. With a sigh he set the files down and stood up, heading into the hallway to look for L. He was aimlessly walking down the hallway when he heard shrieks coming from the Gamecube room. Light paused outside the room and put his ear against the door, chuckling as he did so. This was probably exactly what L had done earlier today for him and Sakura.

"Hey – Ryuzaki, be more gentle! You're pushing harder than you should."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I'm being gentle."

There was some laughter and then Light decided to interrupt their little gaming party. He knocked on the door, and after a moment there was a reply of, "Come in!" He opened the door and stepped inside. Sakura and Ryuzaki sat on the couch, controllers in hand, just as he had thought. Light smiled and said, "I finished those reports, Ryuzaki. They're on your desk." The detective nodded and waved a hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later," L said as Light exited the room, closing the door behind him. The two waited a minute before Sakura laughed, rolling over to look at L. "God, he _finally_ learned to knock!" Ryuzaki was busy pulling his shirt off and he nodded absentmindedly and then glanced over at Sakura. "Yeah, whatever, he learned to knock. Where'd you hide the body paint?"

* * *

**A.N: More cute one-shots for you :) The idea for this one came from a really old Kakasaku story idea that we had, and since we figured that the story would never be written we used it for our one-shot series. So there you go. **

**-kitsunegirls**


End file.
